


Apology Accepted

by Rayoislife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ash is a brat, M/M, criticism is nice, first sex scene i've ever done alone, haha doc, i love tags, roleplay pairing, rp pairing, the doc is a meaner, the doc is a weenie, there are mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work that I edited just a slight bit and returned it to where it belongs so that I may obsess over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

"Which ones were those you just emptied out?" Doctor Aaron Granger questioned his apprentice who had been whining again about having to take out the garbage. "The clinic ones or the ones from downstairs?"

"...the ones from the clinic." Ash said, his voice full of dread and a twinge of anger. "I don't know why I can't wait for those to fill up before taking them out," he griped as he pushed past the doctor and opened the door that lead downstairs to the living quarters. The boy continued to gripe until he returned with empty hands and a slight scowl.

"We can't have strange smells wafting into the clinic, you know." Aaron responded calmly to Ash's complaints as he turned to wash his hands.

"I get that," the eighteen year old snapped back at the man he'd shadowed for two years now. "But that's all I do for you. Take out the trash or go grab that or this. I'm supposed to be learning stuff about your job, not running errands."

"You're right." Aaron soothed the boy quickly. "I've treated you like an errand boy and that's not right of me. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. Sit in on an appointment or help with making the medicines...something." Ash answered, shrugging his shoulders with a slight huff.

 

"Alright. Fine. I have an appointment in two hours, be here."

"As if I have anywhere else to go," Ash muttered darkly beneath his breath, grateful that the doctor didn't seem to catch that. "What should I do until then?"

Aaron leaned casually against the metal gurney he used for checkups. With a shrug, the man frowned at Ash. "Whatever you please." What was he supposed to do? Dictate the boy's life for him? Sure, he was somewhat of a master to the boy, but he was in no way in charge of him. Ash did what he wanted regardless usually.

"What if I wanted to do this…?”

Quite suddenly, the two were closer than they had been in a long time. Neither one of them had caused intentional physical contact since Ash's interview and acceptance as his apprentice. That day had been the end of it. Two years ago now.

"What?" Aaron asked, taking a step backwards from his apprentice to keep some distance safely between them...lest he give into his perverse desires he'd had since he'd first met the boy. Since he'd first turned up on the door step babbling about an interview for the apprenticeship.

"Do you remember when you were giving me a checkup?" The boy asked and it seemed unrelated to the dance they seemed to now be doing since Aaron had edged slowly around the gurney and closer to the sinks. But there was something in his voice--an unsure little quiver almost. Not only that, there was a powerful emotion behind it. Aaron dared to look into the blue eyes, his own green widening with shock at what he found there.

Lust. Wanting. Need.

A small bit of hesitation lingered in the shadows behind those eyes, but it wasn't enough to stop the boy from advancing and continuing this dance. He pushed onwards: "You know, when you took my temperature..." Ash let it linger, but there something about the way that last word played on his lips that made Aaron shiver involuntarily.

"W-what about it?" Aaron asked, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. One that he was surprised to find mirrored on Ash's own. It seemed that somethings were still hard to say aloud for both of them. Looking back into those blue eyes, memories accosted him.

_His hand touched a smooth back. It was warm and unblemished. It may be a little bit more warm than normal due to the blush that was trying to take over the youth's body. “Relax and don't clench,” he soothed the boy laid out before him. “This is going to hurt, but don't clench.” His lubed up finger on his other hand hovered above the boy's entrance. “I'm going to penetrate you now."_   
_How he'd managed to say it without stuttering or otherwise giving away his own slight discomfort at the way he'd worded it, he didn't know. His finger pressed into the hole slowly. Aaron could hear the panted gasp the boy and he had to stop the slight arousal he got from that. His finger broke through the ring of muscles and brushed along the insides of the sixteen year old boy. "Relax," he soothed again, his voice lower and a little huskier as he felt those muscles tighten deliciously around his finger._

_"S-sorry," the boy gasped out, shaking with effort to keep himself from clenching again._

_"Focus on my hand here." Aaron pressed his other hand more into the back of the child to try and help him seek comfort in something other than the balled up t-shirt that his fists were clenched so tightly in as he rested his dark head on it. The body beneath him shuddered, but unclenched and relaxed a slight bit. "Good." His finger delved deeper and Ash tensed, but kept himself under control for the most part._   
_Aaron worked his finger inside the warm cavern and experimentally pressed against the walls of the boy's anus, causing the boy to flinch and squirm a little on the cool metal gurney. The reaction just made the doctor further interested in his current potential apprentice. "I'm going to add a second finger now," he warned the boy, watching the dark head lift in curiosity, but it returned to its makeshift pillow when the second finger pressed inside next to the first. Another soft sound escaped those tightly pressed lips that were currently hidden from view by the cloth of the boy's shirt. Aaron's breath hitched for a moment at that noise and it took him several seconds to keep himself from plowing forwards into the boy and taking him there. It had been so long..._   
_The doctor's fingers moved inside the boy, stretching him idly and pressing at random. Until an unmistakable soft, half-choked moan squeezed itself from the teenager. "Ah, that would be your prostate there," he pressed his finger again against the bundle of nerves, eliciting another half-choked moan, this one was louder as it escaped from parted lips rather than tightly closed ones._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" The question was shaky, but blue eyes peered out from under dark fringe in question, a blush on those soft cheeks. The boy had finally lifted his head enough and opened his mouth to speak. It seemed he was curious enough now._

_"Just trying to help you relax," the fingers pressed harder this time and the moan that escaped wasn't veiled by anything. It was a sweet sound to the doctor who'd lived in solitary for so many years. He idly started a pace with his fingers, watching as the boy lowered his head into his t-shirt again, this time to hide the blush and the way his lips quivered at every touch, and let his thoughts get carried away for several long moments._

_"J-just how much more relaxed do you need me, Doc?" The voice was more timid this time and was so choked and embarrassed that it broke. That was what broke Aaron's concentration on his not so innocent task he'd settled on. The break in the voice reminded him that this was a child. With a slight blush of his own, the thirty-five year old man removed his fingers from the boy._

_"I apologize. I forgot myself for a moment," Aaron muttered the last bit under his breath, but the apology was loud enough to be heard as he grabbed from the rectal thermometer behind him to finally take the boy's temperature._

Technically, he hadn't needed to lube his finger at all, but the only thing that was on his mind at that moment in time was that there was a young, willing body before him that was all laid out and awaiting instructions. He could have simply lubed the thermometer and pushed it inside the boy for a moment. That was all he should have done. As the memory cleared away, Aaron blinked into the eyes above him again.

"So, do you remember?" Ash asked, trying his best to be seductive as he leered at the man before him. A man old enough to be his father.

Aaron choked on the very air he was breathing and backed himself into the sinks behind him, leaning as far away from the now-eighteen-and-legal young man who was pressing even closer. "I, well, yes..." How could he forget? He'd just run through the memories himself just moments ago. In the moments it had taken Ash to regain his composure as it was.

"Tell me how you remember it," the voice had deepened some and sounded not quite so unsure as before.

Aaron felt his mouth run dry and he swallowed, blinking up at Ash and wondering just when the boy had grown so tall. "I, uh..." He looked away from Ash, anywhere but at Ash. "I penetrated you with my finger?" He squeaked out, highly embarrassed by that and very confused as to why his apprentice wanted him to retell a situation that neither of them had forgotten.

The tall boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an obvious sign of distress. "No, that's not...forget it, this isn't working," he muttered, looking back down into confused green eyes.

"What isn't working?" The confusion had transferred into that deep voice of the doctor.

Ash made a vague hand motion between the two of them, what little space there was, and shrugged. "You're really oblivious, aren't you?" He asked instead of answering it with more than the noncommittal gestures."Uh," Aaron frowned at his apprentice and opened his mouth to question the boy again when he was cut off.

"I want you. I want to fuck you. I'm flirting with you." Ash blurted out, making more gestures with his hands to get his point across. "But it's not working."

"Oh." Aaron coughed out awkwardly and looked away from Ash again.

"I want to have sex with you and all you say is 'Oh'?" Ash smirked slightly at the older man, knowing he'd caught him off balance, and casually rested an elbow on Aaron's shoulder, leaning his body forward more into the doctor's to eliminate any possible escapes.

"No, I mean that...I'm..." The shorter man floundered for an explanation, anything that would do, and eventually went with: "I'm old enough to be your father, you should do more with your time." There, that sounded stern if it weren't for the slight quaver of his voice and the way he couldn't meet those blue eyes above him.

"Yeah," Ash nodded and rested his head in the palm of the hand that went along with his elbow that was resting on Aaron's left shoulder. His smirk remained firmly in place. "See, I spend most of my time with you, if you hadn't noticed. I want to spend my time with you. What does age matter? Besides," their faces had already been close, Ash's just above Aaron's and speaking to the top of his head, but then he leaned down, placing hardly an inch between their lips as he spoke his next words very slowly, “you started it."

Soft warm lips pressed against firmer ones, melding them together for only a few seconds, before they were gone again. Aaron blinked at the distance suddenly between them again. Distance enough for him to leave if he wanted to now that Ash's elbow had left his shoulder. He stayed where he was out of shock for a moment and then further hesitation for the next.

"I bet you still think about it," Ash said, the smirk coming back to his lips again as he watched the hesitation in the doctor's eyes. "Don't ya, Doc? Think about when you had your fingers up my ass, playing around, and making me hard."

Aaron paled at first and then blushed. "That's..." He choked on the argument he hadn't really thought on as he tried to calm himself down. He needed to fight the boy on this, it wasn't right for him to have these feelings, not play into his hands. Squaring his shoulders, Aaron took the opportunity to start walking towards the door that lead below.

"I do."

"What?" Aaron turned back to his apprentice, his eyes meeting Ash's again. The question had been croaked out because he knew exactly what the boy was referring to.

"I think about it. I think about how much it must have aroused you and what you would have done to me if I hadn't said something." Ash was no longer looking at Aaron, though, his eyes were carefully trained on his fingernails so that he could keep back the blush that wanted to rise on his cheeks. Another choked sound gathered Ash's attention and he glanced up to see wide green eyes on him. "You really are oblivious, though, I've been hinting at it for a while now."

"You, uh...I...but," Aaron sputtered and took a few steps backwards as Ash headed towards him again. Finding it in himself to swallow and think for a second, he took a breath. "So I've been told." His voice was still panicky, but he didn't know how to fix that at the moment when he was being looked at with such hungry blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Hope flashed in those eyes as the doctor stopped taking backwards steps and instead stood rim-rod straight a few feet from the door. "So it's okay that I want to-"

His question never got finished since he was pulled into a kiss. One that had two sets of lips working against the others and soon enough, a velvety tongue slipping between thin lips. Ash's tongue explored the cavern that was his master's mouth, going over teeth and the tongue that went out to greet his own, and finding other hidden spots in there. It was Aaron who broke the kiss for air.

"How about we take this downstairs?" Ash asked, thinking that it would be much more sexy to ask the doc to join him upstairs, but the structure of the building in which they resided and worked from was not up to him.

Aaron didn't verbally respond, he simply breathed in and walked to the door, opening it up. He headed down the stairs with Ash following behind him. For a moment, he considered asking exactly where they were planning on this happening, but after just a second's hesitation, he headed to his own bedroom. It had a bigger bed anyways. It had been so long since he'd last been intimate though that the man stood by the edge of the bed and had to take a moment for himself. The last time he'd shared this bed, the results had been tragic, and David had died within their first two weeks of being here. Aaron wasn't superstitious by any means, but still, he was hesitant to share this bed, even if it was larger and too late because Ash was watching him from the doorway. The older man turned to his young apprentice, who said nothing, but walked further into the room.

As Aaron was hesitant to share his bed with the boy, Ash was hesitant to enter the room. He'd only gone in here a few times during the past two years and that was only to grab something from the greenhouse given Aaron's permission or request. Coming here now, he was almost scared the doctor would shut him out. The man had been staring at his bed like it held all of the answers in the universe with that faraway look he got so often, the one that told Ash that Aaron was thinking about his dead lover. So, instead of barging in right away, he'd waited until the doctor looked at him before walking into the room and closer to where the older man stood. The memory was still fading in Aaron's eyes as Ash rushed forwards the last few feet and crashed their mouths together in a hurry.

Ash had his arms around Aaron to make sure he couldn't move from the kiss. One hand had settled itself at the back on the doctor's neck and the other was on the small of his back. His lips worked against the pair beneath his for a few long moments before he pressed his tongue against the seam of Aaron's lips, he opened his own mouth over the closed one and bit down on the other man's lower lip. This pulled a small hissing noise from the man, his lips parting ever so slightly, which gave the boy enough room to slip his tongue inside.

Both of the men had their eyes closed as Aaron's arms came awkwardly around the slender form and pressed their bodies more firmly together. It was strange to think that even though Aaron had desires for the boy, they were doing this. It seemed too taboo to be real and Aaron thought on that as the tongue inside his mouth played with his own for several long moments. During which time, Ash's hands had found themselves slithering down to Aaron's belt, teasing and struggling a bit to get it open while his eyes couldn't help him find the clasp. The kiss had to break so that he could look down and even then, his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't get the buckle undone on the belt.

With a small, almost nervous chuckle, Aaron's hands shoved Ash's away and he undid the belt still laughing. For all the courage the boy had to come after him, he couldn't open a simple belt.

Ash frowned at the doctor's laughter and pushed down the now loosened slacks. He watched as the snickering man stepped out of them and then his underpants. “Shut up,” he whined at the older man and for emphasis, pushed his erection against Aaron's leg, grinding against it for a moment. That did indeed shut up the doctor, his lips were now pressed together tightly as a moan tried to slip through.

Aaron's nimble fingers worked at the boy's pants and opened them quickly without a belt in the way. He shoved them aside as Ash pulled him into another kiss to give them both something to do. He removed the boxers as well, just in time to be walked back against the bed behind them, too, it seemed. The backs of his knees hit the mattress behind him and he fell back on it, pulling Ash with him.

The kiss was broken by Ash again, he huffed a warm breath over Aaron's neck, which elicited a shiver from the man involuntarily, and pulled away to work at their shirts. Once both of those articles of clothing joined the other pile, he started to align himself with Aaron's entrance.

Aaron was going to suggest the lube that was not-so-hidden in his drawer beside the bed, but the sudden push of a penis head through his ring of muscles made him lose his breath for a moment. When he caught it, he simply gasped out, “Fuck.” And squeezed his hands into Ash's shoulders, where he'd been gripping lightly before.

Ash didn't notice the pain or take note of the way that Aaron's eyes were screwed so tightly shut and that his breaths were kind of labored. He was too lost in the feeling of tight heat around his erection. He thrust his hips forward hard, causing another ragged gasp to escape the tightly sealed lips of the man below him before he was fully sheathed inside the warm body. Ash started a somewhat erratic pace with his hips and moaned, enjoying the feeling of being so encased in the body he'd dreamt about for so long now.

The doctor wasn't experiencing much the same level of pleasure. He winced and squirmed a bit, trying to help angle himself so that his prostate may eventually get hit and he could take himself away from the pain of a dry erection pounding away inside of him. It seemed his squirming didn't go unnoticed by the boy as Ash angled himself as well, finally getting why the doctor was squirming around like he was. He searched for the doc's prostate, much like the doc had done to him, and knew he found it once the doc let out a different kind of gasp, one that spoke volumes of pleasure with just one move.

Aaron relaxed under Ash, settling down after the boy had found his prostate, and his hands moved from the other's shoulders to the bed sheets, grasping at them as the pace was reestablished. Aaron managed to get aroused again, having lost his earlier erection due to the pain and discomfort, and he moaned as Ash hit his prostate like it was a bull's eye. The boy was inexperienced though, and with that came the pushes that were just too hard in the wrong place, but Aaron powered through those with clenching fists in the sheets and sharp gasps as he tried to focus on the pleasure of finally getting some kind of action since David's death so many years ago.

“M'close,” Ash panted out above him, pounding harder and faster. Aaron didn't do much more than grunt in agreement. He was close himself, if he focused enough on Ash's body and the pleasure and not the misguided pokes and prods inside his body.

A muffled moan above him was the only further warning that Aaron got before suddenly, he was being filled with Ash's semen. The boy paused in his pace for a second before going even faster to milk himself through his orgasm. In doing that, he hit Aaron's prostate with just enough force to bring him off without being touched. The older man groaned and closed his eyes through his orgasm, feeling the full pain now that his mind could no longer focus on the pleasure he'd been feeling.

Ash gave a satisfied sigh as he pulled himself from Aaron lazily and looked down at the semen that now decorated his naked chest, his eyes traveling to the penis it came from. He hadn't really given Aaron's penis a look over before and now, his view was being hindered as the man curled onto his side. Frowning at Aaron's behavior, Ash leaned on his elbow and reached out his hand to touch the doctor's penis, only for the man to curl further in on himself with a wince.

“Don't touch me,” Aaron gritted out. His body ached with every movement. Granted, it would still ache regardless of lube or experience level, but having a little of at least one would maybe take away some of the pain he was feeling now as he laid on his side, staring at the blank wall of his bedroom.

Ash's hand retracted, but he stayed leaned over the older man, looking down at him. “I won't.” After a long few moments of gazing at the doctor, who seemed miles away, he shifted so that he wasn't leaning over the man anymore and touched his shoulder. He knew now that he'd done something wrong. “Doc?” He questioned, watching for any signs that would give him an idea of how he screwed up.

“Don't, Ash.” The words were sharp as was the move that unsettled Ash's hand from the bare shoulder.

“People are supposed to be close after these kinds of things,” Ash reasoned and put his hand back on the shoulder it had just been shrugged off from.

Aaron shrugged Ash off again and ground out, “I just said not to touch me, didn't I?”

“Why?” Ash asked, replacing his hand again even though he knew it would only be shoved off. “What did I do wrong, Doc?”

“Just don't touch me,” Aaron grumbled and shoved him off again, this time, he pulled at the sheets that had been unsettled during their affair and tugged them up over his body. He closed his eyes after that and remained in his curled position despite the pain.

“Grumpy old man,” Ash huffed out beneath his breath as he continued watching the doctor.

“I heard that.” Aaron said lowly, not opening his eyes or changing his neutral expression.

“I know.” Ash responded, not at all ashamed for his comment. He meant it. Aaron could be grumpy and broody when he wanted to be. Not to mention those days when he was in his own world, probably thinking about David again. With another sigh, Ash settled down in the bed and watched the doctor's back, counting the breaths the man took.

Aaron resigned himself to be stared at through the rest of the night and tried to ignore it for the sake of gathering some sort of sleep. He would have to cancel the appointment, he realized, and reschedule it. He was sure that Mrs. Gobbs wouldn't mind too much, after all, she was better than she had been before. With a slowly released breath, Aaron finally drifted off into uncomfortable sleep.

 

Stiffly, Aaron turned over onto his stomach, wincing at the pain that had yet to disappear and turned his head to look at his bed mate, only to find that Ash wasn't there. It seemed that the boy had finally learned to back off. Relaxing a little more, Aaron smiled slightly because at least he was alone. He'd have to apologize for snapping at the boy later or...earlier, as he checked the time and saw that it was already nearing on midnight. Not wanting to drag things out more than he already had, Aaron got up from bed carefully and headed to the bathroom down the hall. He saw no reason to grab clothes since it was only him and Ash that lived here.

Once inside the bathroom, Aaron stood before the long mirror on the wall above the vanity and bent over slightly, wincing in pain. He surveyed the damage and was glad to see that there wasn't nearly as much as what he thought there was for the pain he felt. There was a small amount of barely visible dried blood, but there was nothing fresh there and it didn't feel like anymore was about to leak out either. Satisfied that the boy hadn't ripped him in two, despite what he felt, Aaron got into the shower and rinsed himself thoroughly.

There wasn't much more to busy himself with in the shower and so he didn't stay in it long, only washing himself of semen and dried blood before grabbing a towel which he wrapped around his waist loosely. Aaron decided to go across the hall and apologize already, he poked his head inside his apprentice's bedroom with the apology already forming on his lips. “Ash, I—” The room was empty. The bed was neat and clean, which meant that Ash hadn't gone back to his own room, but that puzzled Aaron. Where had his apprentice run off to?

With a frown, Aaron returned to his room and after debating with himself on what was appropriate after being fucked raw by your apprentice, he settled on a pair of pajama pants that hung loosely on his hips. Or he was going to, until he remembered again that Ash's room was empty and that could mean a number of things despite all of his possessions being there still. Aaron pulled on a crisp white t-shirt and some dark gray slacks in case he had to venture into town to collect his apprentice.

Walking into the hallway again, with the intention of going upstairs, a smell wafted into Aaron's nose and he breathed in deeply. It smelled like...pancakes? With another frown, Aaron changed course and veered off into the kitchen through the side door. The sight before him was enough to make him smile just slightly.

Ash's hair was tousled by sleep and sex, but the semi-clothed boy didn't seem to mind because he was so focused on the task at hand. Flipping a pancake on the pan before returning to the eggs he had on a skillet going at a lower temperature.

Aaron released the door, causing it to swing back and forth softly behind him, which captured Ash's attention and the boy turned. “Hi, Doc,” Ash greeted, his eyes shuttered as though he wasn't sure what to expect from the semi-sane man before him. “Um, I was hungry and I thought you would be to so I...” He gestured to the stove with the spatula he had in his hand, wrapping his other arm around himself as though he was awaiting judgment for being half-naked in the kitchen or for cooking at all.

Aaron's smile grew and he walked up to the boy, reaching up. He placed his hand on the boy's cheek, caressing it gently, and pulled him gently by his chin to kiss those soft lips of his. It wasn't long or lingering, but it got the message across and when Aaron pulled away, Ash was smiling, too.

“I didn't know what I'd done so...” The boy shrugged and returned to the eggs again.

“It's okay,” Aaron soothed gently, keeping some distance between them. “Don't worry about it.” He grinned a little wider then. “Apology accepted.”

Ash turned to him with a small smirk and then returned to their food. “Oh, and Mrs. Gobbs stopped by. That's what woke me up the first time...and she was a little surprised to see me naked, but I think she got the message that you'd call her about a new time.”

Aaron choked on the air he was breathing. God, that poor woman. “Yeah, I should leave her a message about that now,” and he dashed off to do just that. Not to mention apologize profusely for his apprentice's behavior.


End file.
